Chantaje
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: 2da parte de Iniciativa. Un día de malos entendidos, ¿acaso las cosas podrían salirle peor a Momoshiro Takeshi? ¡Finalmente el acosador da la cara! ¡No puede ser! ¿Ese es el acosador?


_¡Continúa la divertida historia de amor entre Momo y Ann! ¡Sí! ¡'Iniciativa' no es el final! ¿Habrá un final feliz para estos jóvenes? ¡Lean y descúbranlo! Este Oneshot está dedicado a mi gran amigo, wolfgang2026, ¡amigo esta es una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños, pronto vendrá el resto!_

_Los personajes de POT son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi._

**.**

**.**

**-Chantaje-**

¿Acaso las nubes eran tan interesantes? ¿Acaso era un niño, tratando de distinguir las formas de las nubes? La verdad era que las nubes eran la única cosa en la que podía concentrarse. Y es que ellas, incluso, le parecía distinguir la hipnotizante sonrisa de ella. Muchas cosas habían pasado recientemente. Bueno, quizás no tantas, pero para Momoshiro Takeshi habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan pocos días. Una supuesta cita con la hermana de Tachibana, la confusión con Kamio, que pensaba que Ann era la novia de Momo, el ataque del demonio que Ann tenía por mascota, y esas fotos.

La imagen de la joven del Fudomine se colaba en sus pensamientos, desde ese 'extraño' día. Sus grandes y vivaces ojos, su liso cabello, su bonita figura, sus labios. Sus labios. Sus sonrosados labios. Podía escuchar su nombre salir de esos delicados labios:

"_Momoshiro… Momoshiro… Momoshiro…"_

– ¡Momoshiro!

El muchacho de segundo año se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba su pupitre. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de despertar de su mundo de fantasías, cuando se encontró con el rostro encolerizado de su profesor de matemáticas.

– Sensei – balbuceó – ¿Es idea mía o le han salido más arrugas en la frente?

El salón entero estalló en carcajadas, mientras el rostro del profesor enrojecía debido a la ira y la vergüenza. Momoshiro trataba de contener la risa, pero en cuanto el profesor se paró derecho y lo miró con una sonrisita perversa, supo que tenía que haberse quedado callado. El educador le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la pizarra, se volteó entonces y miró fijamente a Takeshi, que tragó saliva.

– Momoshiro-kun – el hombre respiró profundamente y entonces – ¡Fuera de mi salón! ¡Está castigado!

– Pero…

– ¡Le he dicho que salga! ¡Ahora!

– ¿Es que ya no se puede decir lo que se piensa?

– ¡Fuera!

En medio de las risas de sus compañeros de clases, Momoshiro logró salir del salón, antes de que un borrador de pizarra se impactara contra su cabeza. Finalmente había logrado, sin quererlo, lo que todos los estudiantes de segundo siempre habían deseado: hacer enloquecer a Yokozawa-sensei.

Momoshiro cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró profundamente. La verdad es que lo había dicho sin pensar, en realidad no era su intención ofender al profesor, mucho menos días antes del importante examen que valía casi la mitad de su calificación, para el cual, por cierto, no había estudiado nada. Pero como se trataba de él, Momoshiro Takeshi, no pudo dejar de sonreír, recordando el rostro enrojecido del profesor cuando el chico había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Sí, lo habían castigado, pero, a partir de ese día, se convertiría en "leyenda" entre los estudiantes.

Esa era la actitud, sí, verlo todo desde el lado positivo. Y es que ¿qué más podría salir mal? Bueno, la respuesta estaba doblando a la esquina. Momoshiro se dirigía a la cafetería, cuando de pronto chocó, cayó al suelo y se vio aplastado por una montaña de papeles.

– Fssssh… lo siento yo…

– Rayos…

– ¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

Momoshiro levantó la mirada y se encontró con un iracundo Kaidou, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Takeshi se levantó del suelo, riendo tontamente, lo cual enfureció aún más a la Víbora.

– Oye Mamushi, lo lamento, estaba distraído y…

– ¿A quién llamas Mamushi, idiota? – Kaidou agarró a Momo de la camisa y levantó el puño. Momo hizo lo mismo.

– Creo que tú eres la única víbora que veo por aquí.

– ¿¡Quieres pelea! – gritó Kaoru.

– ¡Por supuesto! – replicó Takeshi – ¡A menos que seas demasiado cobarde para…!

– ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! – exclamaban los estudiantes, que había salido de sus salones y ahora rodeaban a los dos chicos de segundo año.

– ¡Vamos, Mamushi! – exclamó Momo – ¿No dijiste que querías pelear?

– ¡Ya verás!

– Kaidou, Momoshiro – oh no, esa voz. Ambos muchachos se voltearon lentamente, sin soltarse – ¿Qué significa esto?

– Te-Tezuka… buchou – balbucearon ambos jugadores de segundo.

Allí estaba Tezuka, el capitán del equipo de tennis y presidente del consejo estudiantil. Y no parecía nada contento con la escena que sus dos titulares acababan de montar en medio del pasillo. Oh no, no podían esperar una actitud compasiva por parte de su estricto capitán.

– ¿Y bien?

Los estudiantes que habían salido de sus salones contuvieron la respiración. Las chicas rieron tontamente al ver al chico de tercer año, que ni siquiera reparó en ellas.

– Bu-bueno… la verdad es que – empezó Takeshi – ¡Fue culpa de Kaidou!

– ¡Qué! ¡Eres un…!

– Suficiente.

Tezuka no tuvo ni siquiera que levantar la voz, porque con sólo su penetrante mirada, ambos muchachos supieron que les esperaba un buen castigo, uno como nunca antes.

– Creo que no es necesario que yo intervenga, – dijo Yokozawa-sensei, que recién salía del salón y parecía divertido con la situación – ya que Tezuka-kun está aquí y sabrá cómo castigarlos adecuadamente. Te lo encargo, Tezuka-kun.

Y dicho esto, Yokozawa-sensei regresó a su salón, ordenando a sus estudiantes que entraran. Ahora sólo quedaban fuera unos pocos curiosos que aguardaban ansiosamente el "veredicto" del capitán del equipo de tennis.

Tezuka miró fijamente a los dos titulares de su equipo y dijo, calmadamente:

– Kaidou, Momoshiro, 500 vueltas. Además, hoy estarán de recogepelotas durante el entrenamiento.

**T&A**

¿Acaso su día podía ponerse peor? Francamente, esperaba que no. Mientras se arrastraba a los vestidores del club de tennis, empapado en sudor y con las piernas destrozadas, Momoshiro maldijo el pésimo día que le había tocado vivir. 500 vueltas, la verdad es que el capitán se había pasado; al final le había tocado quedarse al último, hasta que logró terminar todas las vueltas. Por un momento, odió a Kaidou, porque ¿cómo diablos había conseguido terminar antes que él? Tonto Mamushi obsesionado con el ejercicio intenso, pensó.

– Necesito comer un par de hamburguesas.

Arrastrando sus cosas, Momoshiro salió de la escuela, cuando ya estaba oscuro. Subió en su bicicleta, pero le pesaban las piernas y no podía ir tan rápido como deseaba. Aún así, el muchacho llegó a su restaurante de comida rápida favorito. Pidió diez hamburguesas, diez órdenes de papas fritas y un enorme refresco, pagó y salió del lugar.

Cuando no había recorrido ni siquiera cien metros, estuvo a punto de atropellar a alguien y frenó tan bruscamente que su comida salió volando, junto con él. Dolorido, el muchacho se puso de pie, tratando de encontrar a la persona que se había metido en su camino.

– Eso estuvo cerca – era la voz de una chica, una voz muy familiar.

– ¡Ann-chan! ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? – de acuerdo, esa era la voz de un sujeto con quien no deseaba encontrarse.

– Lo estoy, pero ¿podrías moverte, Kamio-kun?

Tratando de evitar que Ann saliera lastimada, Kamio se había colocado enfrente de ella, pero, se había arrojado con tanta velocidad que ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo, con él quedando encima de ella, en una posición bastante comprometedora. En cuanto Momoshiro procesó la imagen que tenía ante él, sintió que la rabia lo invadía y, tomando a Kamio por la camisa, lo arrojó lejos de la chica.

– ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa, idiota! – gritó el chico del Fudomine, enfadado.

– ¿¡Qué crees que haces cayendo encima de la hermana de Tachibana! – replicó Takeshi.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos…? – Kamio se abalanzó sobre Takeshi, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – Más bien, ¿¡qué crees tú que haces conduciendo tan distraído! ¡Pudiste lastimarla!

Momoshiro notó que la chica permanecía detrás de Kamio, recogiendo su raqueta y unas pelotas que se habían salido de su mochila cuando Kamio se había abalanzado sobre ella. Ann no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Momo, sino que puso su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y le sonrió, diciendo:

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No vale la pena que te pelees con este sujeto.

Ann miró a Momo por un instante, con un gesto tan frío que el chico del Seigaku sintió que su piel se helaba. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el rostro de la chica Tachibana. Takeshi abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

– Ya vámonos, Kamio-kun.

– Tienes razón – respondió Akira – Tachibana-san y los demás deben estarnos esperando.

Dirigiéndole un último gesto de rencor a Momo, Kamio dio media vuelta, le ofreció a Ann ayudarla a cargar sus cosas y se marchó. La chica ni siquiera volteó a ver, lo cual dejó más desconcertado al joven del Seigaku.

– ¡Hermana de Tachibana! – gritó. Pero ella no se volteó, más bien, apresuró el paso – ¡Espera, lo sien…!

Momoshiro frunció el ceño. Está bien, casi la atropella, fue su culpa por andar distraído, pero, quizás, ella había exagerado, es decir ¡ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de disculparse! Y ¿qué rayos fue esa expresión tan fría?

– Pobre, pobre chica. Eras la última persona que ella deseaba ver.

Momoshiro reconoció esa voz y se volteó inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, eeh…? – rió nerviosamente – Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamabas?

– ¡MI-ZU-KI! – exclamó con fastidio en chico de St. Rudolph – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que lo recuerdes?

– Ah, lo siento – contestó Momo, con una risita – Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – contestó Mizuki, con una sonrisa maligna – Estoy recolectando datos de mis rivales. No creas que volveremos a perder contra el Seigaku.

– Eres tan extraño como Inui-senpai – dijo Momo, alejándose un poco – Bueno, yo mejor me voy.

– ¿Acaso no quieres saber por qué Tachibana Ann está enfadada contigo?

– Pues porque casi la atrop… ¡Espera! ¿En verdad está enfadada conmigo? ¡Pero si fue un accidente!

Mizuki suspiró.

– En verdad eres un tonto – dijo – Como sea, si no puedes recordarlo, no vale la pena. Ya me voy.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Espe…!

Pero Mizuki Hajime ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

**T&A**

Sonreír, sonreír y sonreír. Sentía su rostro adolorido de sonreír tan falsamente durante toda la noche. Se supone que esa noche sería divertida junto a su hermano y los demás chicos del club de tennis del Fudomine, pero había sido una tortura para ella. Habría preferido mil veces quedarse sola en casa, mientras su hermano y sus amigos salían a comer a Sushi Kawamura. ¿Por qué simplemente no había dicho 'No' y se había quedado en casa? Simple, no podía negarle nada a su querido hermano, Kippei.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien, Ann? – preguntó, preocupado, el capitán del Fudomine – Has estado actuando muy extraño durante todo el día.

Ya lo sabía, que no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano mayor. Forzándose a sonreír nuevamente, Ann se volteó hacia su hermano y dijo:

– De verdad no es nada, sólo estoy algo cansada. Ya sabes que los entrenamientos del club se han vuelto más estrictos, ya que el torneo se acerca.

Kippei sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hermana.

– Entonces será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Ann asintió y subió a toda prisa las escaleras, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. La chica se dejó caer en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta y abrazó sus rodillas. Se sentía enfadada, sí, enfadada consigo misma.

"_Tal vez… eso de tener una cita no sea mala idea después de todo"_

Claro, pero quizás había malinterpretado la palabra "cita". Quizás cuando él decía "cita" se refería a una salida de amigos, para jugar tennis. Pero ¿qué tal lo que había dicho después…?

"_Pero, que la próxima vez sea sin Kamio…"_

¿Acaso había insinuado que sólo debían ser ellos dos? O, más bien, quizás, quería decir que invitaran a cualquier otra persona, menos a Kamio. Pero eso no era todo, ¿qué había sido esa llamada, cuando él se había marchado de su casa?

"_¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana en la tarde? Podemos practicar un rato y después salir a comer algo. Pero sin Kamio. Nos vemos a las cinco en las canchas de tennis callejero, hermana de Tachibana."_

Porque, eso podía calificarse como una invitación para una cita ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Rayos! Se estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada. Un momento, es que ¡era una adolescente enamorada! ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

– Cálmate, Ann, cálmate – se dijo – Ahora, repasemos los hechos recientes: Momoshiro-kun me llama pidiéndome que salgamos, lo espero en el sitio acordado, a la hora acordada, espero durante una hora y no aparece, entonces, lo llamo, pero no contesta, aparece Kamio-kun y entrenamos un poco, después, regresamos para prepararnos e ir a comer sushi, pero entonces, Momoshiro-kun estuvo a punto de atropellarnos con su bicicleta, Kamio-kun y Momoshiro-kun discuten, yo estaba indignada por haberlo visto después de que me dejara plantada, entonces no le dirijo la palabra.

Suspiró profundamente y se arrojó en su cama.

– Quizás debí haberle reclamado por ser tan despistado – abrazó su almohada – No, no tiene sentido, Momoshiro-kun es despistado por naturaleza. Además, creo que es mejor hacerse la difícil, dicen que así llamas la atención de los chicos.

Frustrada, Ann lanzó un grito. Pero, en ese momento, escuchó pasos apresurados y alguien que llamaba a su puerta.

– ¡Ann! ¿Estás bien? – era su madre – ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

– Ah… es que… es que yo…

– Ann, voy a entrar – dijo la mujer, del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡No! – exclamó – Estoy bien, sólo estaba… practicando una de esas terapias alternativas que están de moda, ya sabes, gritar para fortalecer tus músculos.

Y volvió a gritar.

– Ah, si tú lo dices, aunque nunca había escuchado sobre eso. En fin, después podemos poner en práctica esa terapia, los aeróbicos ya me están matando.

Ann escuchó que su madre se alejaba y suspiró aliviada. Se había salvado, por muy poco.

– Bien, no estoy logrando nada, será mejor que descanse un poco.

Se colocó sus audífonos, subió el volumen a su reproductor de música y se estiró en la cama, cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarse y pensar con más claridad.

No se dio cuenta de que su teléfono celular sonaba y sonaba, y que era Momoshiro quien la llamaba.

**T&A**

No contestaba. Intentaba e intentaba, pero ella no atendía el teléfono ni respondía sus mensajes. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan despistado? ¡Era más que obvio que ella estaría furiosa con él! ¡Diablos, la había dejado plantada! Cuando, por primera vez, se había armado de valor para pedirle una cita, bueno, no lo había dicho precisamente de esa forma, pero al fin y al cabo, esa era la idea. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

– Vamos, contesta, contesta.

Nada. Enfadado consigo mismo, Momoshiro arrojó su celular al piso, consiguiendo que la batería saliera volando. Entonces, algo entró volando por su ventana y se impactó en su cabeza. Se asomó a la ventana, tratando de localizar al agresor, pero ya no había nadie; lo único que encontró fue un trozo grueso de papel, fuertemente enrollado.

– Pero ¿qué rayos…?

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron como platos, cuando descubrió de qué se trataban esos papeles. Y es que no eran simples papeles, eran fotos. ¡Fotos de Ann! Ann y Kamio almorzando juntos en la escuela, Ann y Kamio entrenando juntos, Ann y Kamio en Sushi Kawamura, Ann y Kamio cerca, demasiado cerca, Ann y Kamio… ¿¡Es que sólo eran fotos de Ann y Kamio! Y ¿¡por qué rayos Kamio estaba tan cerca de ella!

– Un momento, ¿de dónde salió esto? – se quedó pensativo – ¡Es el acosador! ¡Diablos!

Salió a toda velocidad de su habitación, tomó una chaqueta que había dejado en uno de los sillones de la sala y corrió hasta la puerta. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando su madre, extrañada, le pregunto adónde iba.

En la calle, trastabilló, tratando de no chocar con un chico que caminaba por allí distraídamente. Siguió corriendo, sin mirar atrás, pero una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones:

– ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

– Eres el chico del St. Rudolph… Eeeh…

– ¡MIZUKI, SOY MIZUKI! – gritó el chico – Eres tan despistado que no me extraña que aún no lo hayas descubierto – Momo parpadeó, confundido – Supongo que tendré que decírtelo.

Mizuki se sacó un papel del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo mostró a Momo. El chico del Seigaku abrió los ojos como platos y estiró la mano, tratando de quitarle la fotografía. Se trataba de una fotografía donde Momo y Ann estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que parecía que iban a besarse.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo Mizuki, con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Es evidencia muy importante que he conseguido por mi cuenta.

– ¡Entrégamela! Si alguien la ve…

– ¿Se darán cuenta de que te gusta Tachibana Ann?

Momoshiro enrojeció y se abalanzó sobre Mizuki, que simplemente lo esquivó, causando que Momo cayera al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y Mizuki sacó un par de fotos más, de la noche en que él había estado en casa de Ann.

– ¡Tú eres el acosador!

– ¿Acosador? Yo preferiría llamarle investigador. Tengo evidencia suficiente que prueba que estás enamorado de Tachibana Ann; y déjame decirte que su hermano mayor es bastante exigente cuando se trata de los pretendientes de su pequeña Ann. Según mis investigaciones, el último chico que intentó acercarse a ella terminó con una seria fobia a los perros – Momo tragó saliva, pues entendía lo que pudo haber pasado.

– ¿Será que eres tú quien está enamorado de ella? – preguntó Momo, con un dejo de molestia. Mizuki sonrió.

– ¿Y qué si así fuera?

Takeshi no respondió, pero en su interior pensaba que, si así fuera, Mizuki Hajime estaría en serios problemas.

– Admítelo de una vez, Momoshiro, te gusta esta chica – le mostró una fotografía de Ann con traje de baño y el chico se sonrojó – En serio, ya admítelo, te sentirás mejor.

Momo sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Tan sólo podía escuchar los susurros de Mizuki: "_admítelo, admítelo_". Suspiró, derrotado, y finalmente dijo:

– De acuerdo, sí, me gusta, yo Momoshiro Takeshi, estoy enamorado de Tachibana Ann.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mizuki.

– Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, – sacó una diminuta grabadora de voz de su bolsillo – ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que encontrarme con el club de tennis del Fudomine.

– ¡No, no, espera! – gritó Momo, desesperado – Por favor, haré lo que sea, sólo no se lo digas a nadie.

Mizuki sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Lo que sea?

– Lo que sea.

– ¿Puedes convencer a Fuji Syusuke para que juegue un partido conmigo, usando toda su capacidad? – Momo tragó saliva. Le pedía un imposible.

– ¿Fuji-senpai? No creo que alguna vez vaya a mostrar todo su potencial, además… _no sería capaz de pedirle que juegue un partido contra este sujeto._

– Oh, está bien, si me disculpas…

– ¡Espera! – gritó – Lo haré.

– ¿Entonces, tenemos un trato? – Momo asintió – Bien, tú me consigues un partido con Fuji-kun y yo te ayudo a declararte.

– Claro, entonces tú… ¡Oye! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie para confesarle mis sentimientos! ¿Por quién me estás tomando?

– Oh, ¿estás seguro?

Momoshiro retrocedió. Ese sujeto era atemorizante, casi como Inui. Negarse era imposible, además, aunque Takeshi odiara admitirlo, era un completo novato, un sujeto que no podía siquiera pedirle una verdadera cita a la chica que le gustaba. Aún cuando no estaba del todo convencido, tendría que confiar en Mizuki, eso si quería que su secreto y su integridad estuvieran a salvo… de Gokutora y Kamio.

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuará? ¡Sí, el siguiente Oneshot será la última parte de esta saga!**


End file.
